vorkosiganfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KarenHunt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vorkosigan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KarenHunt page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Welcome to VorWiki! JAF1970 21:07, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Followup Just work on what you think needs adding. It's OK to post spoilers - just add a warning. JAF1970 (talk) 19:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC) How do I rename pages? I'd like to rename "Eta Ceta IV" to simply "Eta Ceta" -- the books don't put IV after the name, but I haven't seen any way to do this. I'd also like to delete the "Textev" page that I created when I first started working on the wiki, but I don't think I have permission to do so, especially since it was under "contributor" instead of using my name. As a note, my "bit of a research project" is in a revisit phase, where I'm going back and rereading some of the earlier books. I have 85 pages of notes now, after some condensing; it'll probably reach about 90 when I'm done. At some point I plan to switch from editing already-existing pages to adding some (the missing books if no one else takes them on in the meantime and some purely Barrayaran topics), but I figure the editing gives me practice and gives me a sense of how the site ought to fit together. KarenHunt (talk) 19:08, October 29, 2012 (UTC)KarenHunt Thanks for your welcome message First of all I have to said that I'm French, So english is not my native language and this will probably put an important limit to my participation at vorkosigan wikia. I will probably never be as active as you do...... Anyway, I can make little jobs, give some precision, things like that (but for an evident reaso, no orthographic or synthax correction), Some "not-so-important" article too, For examples an article about the Vorhalas family, like House Vorkosigan, House Vorbarra, House Vorrutyer, etc... To do that, I will not use the orginal text but the two translation made in french. 09:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry, I forgot to log In before write the message above.....Cangadoba (talk) 10:01, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Update You're doing fine. I'll be more active with the Wiki later this year when things have cleared up. Try to include more quotes from the books, and maintain a past tense. JAF1970 (talk) 15:46, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, as for categories... focus on content first. JAF1970 (talk) 15:48, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Actually I did figure out how to work categories, and I've made about a dozen new ones (the most recent is Quaddies, though I only have three entries for it so far - there are about six more I'm planning to write as time permits). I'm not yet as consistent with the past tense as I'd like to be, though I've been moving more solidly towards it lately. (I need to redo some of the book plot summaries to get the tenses taken care of, but at least there's a frame to build on now.) I also figured out how to get the category listings to put the names in alphabetical order "DEFAULTSORT". Content so far is that I've added about 180 articles to the site, with probably about another 50 - 100 "important" articles yet to do (and another 100 less important ones that'll probably wait a bit). Working on the quotes, but some article topics have too little to trouble with (like "biotic glue"). If the book articles can be made "right enough", it'd be nice to trim "Vorkosigan Saga" down a bit -- it's a very long article. Thanks, KarenHunt (talk) 16:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Impressed Good to see the Wiki is really picking up steam! Great job. JAF1970 (talk) 04:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! There's still plenty of work to do, but it's "first draft" complete now, I'd say. All the recurring/major/supporting characters have articles, lots and lots of "things" have articles, and the books have something believable. (And other books, like The Vorkosigan Companion and Irresistible Forces, have something as well.) I got the awards as right as I can (don't believe the one true wikipedia for that, it's missing a lot - dendarii.com is much better and one can go to the official sites for the major awards), and I think I'm mostly done adding "known influences" and "author speaks" items, though I'm doing a recheck of her Sidelines: Talks and Essays ebook to see if I've missed some. (I quail at the thought of mining dendarii.com's list archives, though, and I don't have membership in the Baen site to be able to read the "Miles to go" material.) For what's left? I'm meditating on putting together a Tuckerisms page. The main argument against is that dendarii.com has a pretty good list - missing two, but I told the author about them so she'll probably take care of it when she does the other edits that she's planning to do (and she said she'd put a mention of this site onto it, too). Another possible new page is Quotables - any particularly good quote from the books would go there, sorted to match the person who said them. Then there are lots of minor characters who get enough ink to be worthy of some kind of mention. I've been creating space for references to them by adding lists of people to various articles (like jump pilots). But yes, the site is looking really nice. As a note, if you have a different vision of what the front page should be like, don't worry that I'll be upset at changes made - I'm not very artistic, and I don't have a lot of skill at layouts. I do have some more book cover pictures that I might add to the site, though. I contemplate adding them to the book articles, though with the "Vorkosigan Saga" template already there, it might be better to not take up more space. Dunno. Any thoughts on that one? KarenHunt (talk) 11:09, May 21, 2013 (UTC) The chief goal now is to increase participation from other fans of the series. As for compendiums, I think we should demarcate all info not directly taken from the source material as separate. Yes, it's almost word of God, but still needs to be noted as not direct info. JAF1970 (talk) 21:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) For increasing participation, I've made some tries, like mentioning the site several times to the email listgroup at dendarii.com; I think that's where two or three of the newer editors came from. I don't know how to drum up more interest otherwise. Part of why I'm thinking of adding a quotables page is that such a page is likely to draw people in - lots of people would probably enjoy putting their favorite quotes there. I've done what I can about separating material: I have subsections called "Speculations" for when people start making guesses that aren't that thoroughly covered by textev (see Cetagandan Empire for a place where I created such a section to do so). I've done a bunch of "Behind the scenes" sections, and I've created some new subsection titles for "The author speaks" (see Beta Colony, for a good example of that one) and "Tidbits" as ways of pulling apart the various strands of knowledge and guesswork. So, yeah, I've been working hard to keep non-textev separate from the pure material. KarenHunt (talk) 01:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) "Behind the scenes" is good for non-source material. 03:11, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Yes. But "Tidbits" and "Speculations" are for in-universe guesswork, not for non-source material, per se. There's some blending of textev and headcanon whenever peoples' guesses end up being half-backed by canon; that's the kind of thing that these two sections are trying to keep under control. (Though I'm not perfectly following this rule with Tidbits because I'm also using it for speculations about "behind the scenes" matters - see the Ariel article for the main example of this - and I'm also using it for little facts that don't seem to quite fit into the relevant article, such as the Tidbit for Beta Colony.) It wouldn't be out of the question to merge my "The author speaks" sections into the "behind the scenes" ones, but my instances of that section are very special - they are genuine quotes with references as far as possible from the author about the specific topic. This seems to deserve a greater weight of recognition in my mind than the other "behind the scenes" material does, thus the special title for the sections. KarenHunt (talk) 23:55, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! That was quite helpful, so much so that it might not be necessary to write an actual article about voting deputies. Westbrook (talk) 15:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Can you clean this up? http://vorkosigan.wikia.com/wiki/Morozov JAF1970 (talk) 20:53, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I was just thinking about doing that. A bit of reformatting, an Appearances section, some categories, and so forth. Though it's really nice to see new authors appearing. I'll have something with it taken care of in the next half-hour. KarenHunt (talk) 20:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) New Ideas: Hello! I added some speculation to the article about the Minister of Finance (All of which I think seems probable given how little we know of Barrayaran government), and some to the Minister of War as well. They've been labeled as speculation, but I thought you might want to take a look at them. Westbrook (talk) 08:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I just looked them over - they look good. (Once upon a time, the minister articles had wild speculations stated as plain fact; I cleared out most of that and left the most believable parts as "it seems reasonable/plausible that".) Having intelligent guesses put into a speculations section is a good way to expand the articles (textev is so limited on their roles). Thanks, KarenHunt (talk) 10:57, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Since you're the expert: Do you know if the Bujold Mailing List collection has a search engine? I have a couple of specific questions I want to find the answer (or non-answer) to, and I would really like to not have to go and dig through a decade or so worth of answers. Westbrook (talk) 05:26, October 2, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't really have one, no. You can do ordinary google searches with site:http://lists.herald.co.uk/pipermail/lois-bujold/ (last twelve years only, there's a slightly different URL for the even older stuff), which I've done from time to time... I can also send you my notes, if you'd like (about 115 pages of "stuff" from books and from the site) (email me at huntkc@gmail.com if you want the notes). KarenHunt (talk) 11:35, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the e-mail offer, and I may take you up on that. Also, I saw that you could download the mailing list month-by-month, and I was thinking that I could do that and just search for what I'm looking for like that. Westbrook (talk) 20:37, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I've done that for a few months here and there in the past. I'm not sure the results were as helpful as I'd have liked, but it it is text-searchable once it's been extracted out into a flattish file. Offer still stands (or I could just send you the 20 or so pages at the end of my notes - that's where I have mentions of all the "interesting" quotes from Lois herself, with pointers to where they are - that might be more useful than the roughly 100 other pages of "stuff from books".) KarenHunt (talk) 22:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Please give a look to the District Militia page and its talk: I fear I forgot some info. Arnor88 (talk) 12:23, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Tidbits There are lots of Tidbits sections, but no guidance on using that heading such as there is for "Behind the Scenes". Can you add it to Vorkosigan:Layout Guide? --Mark Mandel 22:31, February 8, 2014 (UTC) This gets to a funny spot. I didn't create the Layout Guide, and while I'm far and away the most active writer on the site, I don't own it. As a result, I'm hesitant to set that rule in stone (though having such a section does fix a lot of difficulties with "betwixt and between" information like the Tuomonen details you pointed out). KarenHunt (talk) 22:44, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi there Karen! It's been awhile, but I'm back (kind of)! Could you please take a look at my blog post, and tell me what you think? It's a project I've been working on for awhile, and I'd like your opinion and any thoughts you might have. Thanks! Westbrook. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:56, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Cool. My life has been a mess lately, can't contribute as I should as a Founder. JAF1970 (talk) 10:44, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Horus Eye I think that Horus Eye badge is a perfect image for ImpSec, eh? Maybe if you have time, should include an entry for the Horus Eye badge. JAF1970 (talk) 15:46, May 16, 2015 (UTC) * It might be a better idea just to fatten up the ImpSec page and add a section about the Eyes. JAF1970 (talk) 17:58, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Sunday My, you were a busy bee yesterday, weren't you? :p JAF1970 (talk) 14:03, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Contributions I haven't been able to contribute since losing my job back on September 11. Glad things are still hopping here. Hope your other Bujold wiki is doing well. I suggest we post a spoiler warning on the upcoming Jole book, and keep it on for six months after release. JAF1970 (talk) 23:01, November 8, 2015 (UTC) * A "read at your own risk" is sufficient. JAF1970 (talk) 23:10, November 8, 2015 (UTC) * Just post in the relevent articles "Additional info about this article can found in Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen". JAF1970 (talk) 23:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Counts Checking some data I found two different Categories regarding Counts, Category:District Counts and Category:Barrayaran Counts. The second category contains only Count Vorbarra and Count Vorkosignan as regarding the title, the first contains several counts Vorbarra, Vorkosignans and other. So I thought there is one category for known countships and another for persons. But I found differences in the Category:District Counts. Vorlakial has no Count in the article name and the article describes a mixture between the countship and one special person. The same for Vorfolse, Vorinnis, Vortala, Vortrifrani, Vortugalov and Vorville. Vordrozda discribes only the person, there is no article about the countship. The same for René Vorbretten, Vidal Vordarian, Boriz Vormoncrief, Tomas Vormuir, Falco Vorpatril and Henri Vorvolk Missing to: Count Vorrutyer. May I suggest for persons with unkown christian name Vorsomething (Count) and for the countship the article like Count Vorkosigan with known facts and links to the known counts. If you agree I would volunteer. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 14:08, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Certainly! I'm more than happy to enlist your help in this. KarenHunt (talk) 14:14, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :So it has not been clear what I suggested for Counts without a first name. So I will create the first two articles as example for a not yet mentioned count. Then I wait for the comments. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 19:24, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :Done. Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 19:34, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :I prepare every article in text files and create the articles just with copy and paste (in a row together). So you can not see which articles I have prepared and which is not done. I have used this method in the german Honor Harrington wiki and it works fine for me. :But if you can check the grammar in the three articles I just made, I will use the corrections in the next articles too. So you have not to correct every failure in several articles. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 19:48, January 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Damn were and where. A mistake I often make. And I will use the phrase given name in the next articles. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 20:12, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Lords to Counts If found at least two lords without a named count. The Lord Vorob'yev in this article the problem is named. Here we have a lord from who we do not know if this is a title like Ivan's lord or a lord as a descendent from a count. But as in Cetaganda is mentioned that Vorob'yev wears his house uniform I think that includes a family with a countship. The next is Lord Vortaine. The same problem as with Vorob'yev there is no count mentioned but it is said that Count Vordrozda would inherit his title. This would not be the title Lord. What do you say? Are there Counts or not? Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 20:52, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :And a Lord Vorvane, his wife and three children are kidnapped in Sector IV at the end of Brothers in Arms. Greets Hauselfe StephenMS (talk) 21:01, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :Okay and a Lord Vorwyn, Lord Vorhovis, Lord Vann Vorgustavson and Lord Voraronberg. But two of them are Auditors and even Vorthys is approached as Lord Auditor once. I found the spot where Ivan explains the titles to Tej. "There is a bunch of Lords like me." So I expect they are Lords with a title missing the countship. But to quote Pjotr: "With all the manure around there has to be a pony." I found two districts without a mentioned count. A district Vorgarin and a district and a Lord Vorsmythe. I think a district Vorgarin means there has to be a Count Vorgarin. How's it going? Looks like there's a lot of focus on the Translations page. JAF1970 (talk) 00:54, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Chinese page I'd actually suggest putting both the Simplified and Traditional Chinese content on the same page for the time being, as there are only two books translated into Traditional Chinese for the time being.Aykwan (talk) 18:13, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Happy New Year Here's to a hopefully grand 2017! JAF1970 (talk) 00:01, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Defacement Hey Karen, caught some page defacement (Butter bugs). Let's be vigilant on this. JAF1970 (talk) 19:35, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. I could ban the IP address... (EDIT - I see you've taken care of that. Thanks!) KarenHunt (talk) 00:14, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the nice comment. Always glad to contribute to the Wiki! Space IX (talk) 22:45, March 5, 2019 (UTC)